


Blue Violet.

by SandersShips



Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analogically time, Cute boys, M/M, SCIENCE WORDS, Soft Boys, goos boys, one anxious boy in particular, patton is still lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: Two years have passed since the first encounter!Declan: 13Virgil: 13Logan: 12Roman: 11Patton: 11
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, DLAMP, Roceit
Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567132
Kudos: 105





	Blue Violet.

Logan was so bored. He was in eight grade now, and had nothing to do. He’d read all his library books. He’d completed all his homework. He’d been staring at the ‘Digits of Pi’ sheet above his teachers desk, and so far he had memorized one hundred digits. The boys life had been moving smoothly, nothing surprising or out of the ordinary really happening. He still had four blackened marks on his wrist, and it was starting to annoy him how much they looked like black sharpie. Logan spent a few minutes counting ceiling tiles before he paused. He had been distracted by the need to use the bathroom.   
As he was excused, he ran face first into a boy looking to be his age. He had a visitors tag on as well as a pair of purple headphones and a black and white flannel. He seemed to be nervous, eyes widening as he reached up to hold his forehead. They had run into each other after all. However when they met each other’s gaze, Logan get his arm tingling. He looked down to see one black line on his arm slowly turning to an honestly satisfying purple color. Slowly a smile appeared on his face, and he looked over the boy. Purple. Yes. It fit him.  
“Hm. You seem to cause my zygomaticus muscles to contract.”

Patton had grown as well. He was still searching for his soulmate, but hadn’t been able to find them so far. Still the boy was longing for colors. He hummed gently, walking down the street after classes. Patton couldn’t see colors, but he could still see the beauty in the world around him. Fall was his favorite season. He could see so many shades of grey in the trees, on the ground… And when they would get the first snowfall, he knew that he was seeing the right color. The white of the snow was real. Something he would always have. It made him happy. And until he got his colors back, Patton would continue to find joy in the small things. In the details of this world. Because that’s all he could do.  
For now though he was bundled up in a sweater his father said was light blue, heading to sit at the park. He had a bag full of corn with him to feed the ducks at the pond. It was a hobby he really enjoyed, as not only was it cute, but he could share with kids smaller than him and they could all enjoy themselves by watching ducks swim around for the corn. As he arrived at the park, Patton noticed that it was rather empty. The sixth grader was a bit lonely… Oh well! He would meet his soulmate one day! Then he wouldn't be lonely anymore!

Roman had finally gotten it through his thick skull that he had more than one soulmate. Not only did De have four in total, but he was still hearing music. One time they were sitting together at the lunch table, and Roman heard the blast of Panic At The Disco in his ear. De had looked confused until Roman explained what was going on, and then the red eyed boy got the pleasure of being laughed at by his soulmate. However Roman couldn’t stay mad. They were happy together even with the disparity in ages, and had managed to fit their schedules perfectly so that they could eat lunch and even spend study halls together!  
Roman loved to look at the red tattoo that colored De’s left shoulder. How it glowed when he would just brush his fingers up against it. It made Roman very happy, and even though it made his soulmates face turn red, he would sceranade him on occasion. It was absolutely adorable! Yes, he was happy with De. And he could hardly wait to meet another one of his soulmates… Maybe he could talk to the emo and get him to turn down the My Chemical Romance too… There was a lot of emo music Roman needed a handle on. He couldn’t sleep when drums were pounding in his ears after all!

Watching Roman startle at random music was rather funny. In fact it was one of Declan’s main forms of entertainment. Sure he was nice to his soulmate, but it didn’t stop it from being funny. He wondered how Roman stayed sane though with all the songs in his head all the time. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to be singing one song while hearing another blasting in your ear! Roman must have a special kind of musical talent. However neither had had any luck coming across their other soulmates. Ro was far more poetic about the whole thing, referring to them all as pieces for the most extravagant and lovely puzzle. His soulmate tended to do that a lot, and had a knack for attempting to use slang. However he didn’t seem to understand De’s proficient use of sarcasm. He actually took his seriously a lot, something that bothered both of them. However De couldn’t really help the way he spoke. It was just who he was.  
In the two years they had been together, Roman and Declan didn’t get into many fights. Anything they did argue about tended to be misunderstandings or just plain stupidity. Roman had to be talked down from jumping off the roof into a kiddy pool twice in one summer! De pretty much had to make sure that Roman didn’t hurt himself by being stupid and courageous as he called it. But all in all, they were happy! They just needed to find their missing pieces…

Virgil Casey was frozen. He knew what he had just heard, but there was no way he was prepared! The boy had just been delivering papers to his mother. She worked here at the school and had left something at home. After convincing Virgil to bring it for her, he had been wandering the halls looking for her classroom. The boy definitely hadn’t expected to run face first into a boy who looked almost his age! He had been dazed for a moment before hearing the boy speak. He knew the words. He’d read them a thousand times. But hearing them was still so surprising that Virgil could only stand there dumbfounded.  
Logan reaches forward and held out his hand, looking to be proper. Honestly the boy seemed to fit the science speak. He also fit the dark blue writing on Virgil’s right arm.  
“Forgive me for running into you. You may address me as Logan. Logan Foley. May I know your title as well?”  
Yeah. He was a nerd. Slowly Virgil spoke, his voice shaking slightly.  
“Virgil Casey… But uh, you can call me Virge…”  
Yes, these two would need some time to get to know each other, but for now, they could be happy knowing they had found one of their matching set.


End file.
